Fate Extra Night
by Demonic Justice
Summary: What if Shirou was in the Moon Cell. Join Shirou as he is sent to the world of Fate/Extra. Fem!HakunoxNameless/EMIYA, ShirouxRin/Extra
1. Welcome to the Moon

A.N.:Welcome to a fanfic that I thought of when reading another fanfic. I hope you guys and gals enjoy. If requested, I can make another chapter for this. Now let get this started.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 1;Welcome to the Moon:

"Huh, where am I?" Shirou looked around the complete darkness.

"What happened? Oh, that's right. I was sucked into the hole the grail made. How am I going to make it out?"

"Well, you can win the Holy Grail if you want to go back."

Shirou was startled by the voice behind him, but it sounds familiar.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin, what's your name?"

"Tohsak-"

Shirou turned around to find what seems to be a younger Tohsaka Rin, but with blond hair.

"Are you really Tohsaka-san? Because you don't look like her. She has black hair and is older looking, like my height and age."

'Tohsaka' looked confused. Then she seems to remember something.

"Oh you're talking about the other Tohsaka Rin from the other Tohsaka bloodline. How do you know her?"

"Oh, my name is Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you. I-"

Shirou stopped when Tohsaka's eyes widened.

"No, no way. I've heard of you. You were her ex-boyfriend when you guys broke up. But, why are you here?"

Shirou was even more confused. 'Broke up? What does she mean?'

"I'm here because of a hole left by the grail sucked me up. I also have a question? What do you mean by 'broke up'?"

Tohsaka sighed, "Years ago, she went to London with her ex-boyfriend, who ended up becoming a freelancer. Her ex ent to a dangerous mission and came back with wounds. She wanted him to quit, but he didn't want to. So, he left. Although, some say they saw a white-haired hero who looks like you. They didn't know his name, thus becoming a hero with no name. The hero, Nameless. We don't know much, but only that Tohsaka Rin knows him."

Shirou was shocked by the so to be future story of him.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"The only thing the she said about Nameless was 'Truely Emiya was made of Swords.' And that was her final words. She never had kids because she was still in love with him."

Shirou looked down at the floor, or what seems to be what they're standing on.

Timer bleeps*

"Opps, we are out of time. I am going to send you to the Moon Cell. Have fun. Oh, and don't forget to visit me on the roof."

Light begins to surround Shirou. Then, all he saw was white.


	2. Enter Hakuno

A.N.:As requested, I'm making a 2nd chapter. Of course, Shirou will be able to summon a servant, but Rin's servant will be a special case that I will put through in a future chapter. Now, enjoy. Also if this chapter is bad, I blame my lack of sleep.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 2;Enter Hakuno:

"So I ask of you, are you my master?"

Hakuno lifts her head up to see a person with golden armor. If this was a Gilgamesh x Hakuno, wait, this is a NamelessxHakuno. The hair color of that person was white.

"Y-yes. And who are you?"

"Oh, I am a hero who discarded his name, thus I am nameless. Well, you could say my name is Nameless."

Nameless looks down to see his outfit. Golden armor that can be compared to Gilgamesh's in coolness. But this fitted Nameless.

"Oh, this is not my original outfit." Nameless changes his clothes to a familiar red and black outfit that Hakuno can't remember from. "Much better. I can tell that this place is where I am not. So as much as I don't want to, I must. So I can tell you this much. My heroic name is EMIYA. From the looks of this war, you will end up finding out my identity. I always wanted to see what if I give my name early. Maybe I should-" EMIYA then mutters to himself that what if he gave his name early to someone named Tohsaka Rin. Of the...Fifth Holy Grail war. (Story for another time?)

"Tohsaka Rin? Hey, I've met her before."

"Oh, you did? That must be a small connetion to why you were able to summon me."

"Ahh!"

"Master? Master! What happened?"

"I-I remember now. I already summoned you. But it felt so long, but why is this time different. It doesn't matter now. As long as I am with you."

"Huh, so you remember me. Well, this make it easier no-"

Suddenly, Hakuno brings her face to EMIYA's and...kissed him. After what seems like forever, jeez can we stop with the kissing forever in fanfics. It seems to cliche.

"Writer, can you get on with the script."

Okay, fine.

Hakuno pulled her face away, blushing hard. She then stopped blushing.

"Yea, I remember. So this is not our Moon Cell, huh."

"So, you figured it out. Yea, this is not our Moon Cell. Oh, look."

EMIYA points to a device that is on the ground. Hakuno picks it up and powers it on. There was a logo with 'Welcome to the Moon'. Next it opens to a page of EMIYA, who was still named as Nameless. They looked at the page website that said Type-Moon wiki, currently opened at Archer/Nameless (Fate Extra CCC). Wait, so that's where my tablet went. Hold up. See you guys in the next chapter after I get back my tablet from Hakuno.


End file.
